Espaguetis
by Catakira
Summary: Zoro se ha quedado sin cena y Robin le sube algo de comer al puesto de vigía. Un pequeño cliché que espero os guste.


**Hoy me siento inspirada, así que os traigo otro fanfic de Zoro x Robin. Espero que os guste.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

Zoro se encontraba metido en el puesto de vigía, entrenado. No sería nada raro si no fuese pasada la hora de cenar y todos los Mugiwara estuvieran durmiendo o de guardia.

Era extraño, también, porque justo ese día, milagrosamente, no le tocaba guardia. Entonces, ¿Por qué se encontraba en el puesto de vigía, de noche, sin que le tocase guardia y, además, muerto de hambre?

La respuesta era simple: Sanji.

De nuevo, ese maldito ero-kukku se había metido con él, pero esta vez no solo con él, si no también con su orgullo de espadachín. Por lo que el peliverde, con pocas ganas de guerra, se levantó de la mesa y salió por la puerta.

Claro que en ese entonces no parecía mala idea, ya que no tenía hambre. Sin embargo, diez minutos después de lo acontecido en la cocina, comenzó a sentir como sus tripas se quejaban de su falta de alimentación.

Entonces, volviendo al presente. Zoro se encontraba entrenando, como ya he dicho antes. Sin embargo, como también he dicho, ese día no le tocaba guardia, por lo que el encargado de vigilar el barco de esa noche subió por las escaleras, y Zoro pudo oler el delicioso aroma de unos espaguetis con tomate entrando por la puerta.

Cuando giró la cabeza, le sorprendió ver en la puerta la figura de la persona con la que menos quería estar a solas.

Nico Robin.

Dejando sus pesas en el suelo, se giró completamente para encarar a la morena, que lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios y un plato en la mano.

-Buenas noches, kenshi-san.- Dijo mientras se dirigía a sentarse en uno de los sillones de la estancia.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Preguntó el peliverde con voz molesta mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con una toalla.

-Hoy me toca guardia, kenshi-san. ¿O no lo sabias?- Dijo entre risas al ver como Zoro no despegaba la vista de su plato de espaguetis.

-¿He? Ah. Si, lo sabía. Pero me sorprende que ese ero-kukku no se haya ofrecido a hacer la guardia por ti.- Dijo mientras se acercaba al ventanal y lo abría, dejando entrar el aire fresco de la noche. -¿No has cenado?

-No, estuve leyendo toda la tarde y no me percaté cuando Sanji-san nos llamó a comer, por lo que me he recalentado un plato y me lo he traído para comer aquí.- Explicó mientras comenzaba a enrollar la pasta con el tenedor. -¿Quieres un poco, kenshi-san?

Esa pregunta sorprendió al espadachín, que se giró sobre si mismo desde la posición en la que se encontraba, mirando por el ventanal, hasta volver a encarar a Robin. En la mano izquierda de la chica había otro tenedor.

-Oí que no habías cenado, por lo que cuando te vi aquí arriba, decidí coger un tenedor para ti también, kenshi-san.- Las palabras de la arqueóloga sorprendieron ligeramente al peliverde, que no dejó que se le notase.

Sentándose a su lado, Zoro cogió el tenedor de la mano de la morena y comenzó a enrollar la pasta en él.

Ambos comieron en silencio, sin encarar al otro, hasta que, cuando quedaban poco menos que la mitad de espaguetis en el plato, sucedió lo peor (o mejor) que le pudiera haber pasado al kenshi.

Absorbiendo por la boca, Zoro sintió como su cabeza cedía ante el tirón de un hilo invisible que le hizo girar el rostro hasta notar como sus labios chocaban con fuerza contra los de Robin, que lo veía con maldad en la mirada y los ojos entrecerrados.

El peliverde abrió los ojos de forma exagerada al encontrarse besando a la arqueóloga, pero, quien sabe si a posta, también abrió la boca. Robin aprovechó esta acción para introducir su lengua en la boca del kenshi y empujarlo desde el pecho hacia atrás.

A Zoro se le resbaló el tenedor de las manos, cayendo al suelo con un ruido sordo. Su lengua, inconscientemente, luchaba contra la de la morena por el dominio de ese lugar. El espadachín logro situar las manos y, poco a poco, fue levantándose, empujando a Robin a la vez.

Robin, sintiendo como le faltaba el aliento, decidió detener el beso, llevándose entre sus dientes el labio inferior del kenshi al separarse.

Cuando ambos volvieron a ser conscientes de sus actos, Robin simplemente le miró con una sonrisa en los labios. Unos labios que ahora estaban rosados y ligeramente hinchados.

-Etto… Gomen, Robin.- Decía Zoro, mirando hacia todos lados menos a los ojos de Robin.

-No pasa nada, kenshi-san.- El susurro que salió de los labios de la arqueóloga provocó que un amigo de Zoro se despertase y quisiera salir a saludar.

Acercándose de nuevo, Robin le dio un ligero seppun en los labios, y estuvo a punto de recoger el plato y marcharse si Zoro no la hubiera detenido, sujetándola de la muñeca.

Tirando con fuerza, logró que Robin soltara el plato, que cayó sobre la mesa haciendo un ruido exagerado, pero sin romperse. Y se tropezara al girarse, cayendo sobre el espadachín y acabando sentada a horcajadas sobre el.

Sonriendo maliciosamente, Zoro volvió a juntar sus labios, pero esta vez el beso no fue como el de antes. Este beso estaba lleno de cariño y respeto.

Las manos de Robin se fueron deslizando desde el pecho del espadachín hasta su nuca, donde agarró con fuerza su cabello. Zoro gruñó ante los tirones de la morena y comenzó a acariciarle las caderas.

Aprovechando que Zoro ya tenía el pecho desnudo, a causa del entrenamiento de antes, Robin comenzó a besarle el cuello, y fue bajando poco a poco hasta alcanzar su torso, donde volvió a subir, provocando al kenshi.

Este estaba sujetando con fuerza a Robin contra él, sin dejar ni un milímetro de distancia entre sus cuerpos. Y aún querían estar más cerca.

Fue entonces cuando Zoro, separándose bruscamente, enfocó toda su atención en la puerta del puesto de vigía, desde donde se podían oír los pasos de alguien acercándose.

Rápidamente, Robin se levantó de las rodillas del espadachín y se abrochó los botones de la camiseta, mientras se arreglaba el cabello un poco. Zoro rápidamente se abrochó la bragueta y se puso la camiseta, recogiendo su tenedor del suelo se dispuso a seguir comiendo los espaguetis, que ya estaban fríos.

Por la puerta entró, entonces, Nami, con un libro en la mano.

-Robin, te has dejado este libro en el camarote, creía que lo ibas a utilizar para pasar el rato mientras estabas de guardia.- Dijo antes de levantar la vista y ver a Zoro comiendo tranquilamente y a Robin mirando por la ventana abierta de la habitación. -Vale, ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- Zoro casi se atraganta al oír esas palabras y tuvo que beber de la botella de sake que tenía al lado.

-Hoy me tocaba vigilancia, y como me dijiste que kenshi-san no había cenado, decidí traerle algo de comer.- Dijo Robin mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja y cogía el libro que esta le ofrecía. -Arigato, Nami.

-De nada. En fin, me vuelvo a la cama, a ver que hacéis vosotros dos, ¿eh?- Dijo la navegante entre risas al oír como Zoro volvía a atragantarse.

Cuando la perdió de vista, el espadachín volvió a hablar.

-Lo habías planeado, ¿verdad, Robin?

-No se de que me hablas, kenshi-san.- Rió la morena, mientras volvía a entrar en el puesto de vigía tras asegurarse de que Nami había entrado en su camarote. -Bien, ¿por donde íbamos?- Dijo sentándose de nuevo sobre Zoro.

_Es obvio que lo tenias planeado, onna._-Pensó.

_Claro que lo es, kenshi-san._

**Bueno, aquí esta mi ultimo fic del día. Son las diez y media y mañana tengo examen, así que mejor me voy a… ¡Ver One Piece! **

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado y que sigáis leyendo mis historias, al igual que yo trataré de leer las vuestras. **

**Este Fanfic ha sido inspirado por una imagen, esta en concreto: art/I-think-I-m-afraid-of-Robin-287533129**

**Si no entendéis inglés no os servirá de nada, pero espero que disfrutéis de ella. **

**P.D.: ¡La cara de Robin es épica!**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
